The present invention relates to a moving magnet type linear motor for an automatic door.
In order to open and close an automatic door, a rotating motor is mainly employed for a power source, a decelerator controls an output of the rotating motor and a interlocking mechanism such as a belt and a chain transmits the controlled output to the door. In this case, a problem of external appearance arises in that a cross section of a rail cannot be made small because of the sizes of the rotating motor, the decelerator and the interlocking mechanism. Also, a noise problem arises in that the decelerator and the chain produce a loud sound heard like a noise.
Meanwhile, though there is an automatic door opened and closed by a linear motor, a small enough linear motor for operating the automatic door has not been developed at present.